Buffy and Angel soulmates?
by BAsupporter
Summary: Buffy and Angel learn a few things about life and love will they ever get their happy fairytale ending?
1. Introduction

**

* * *

**

Sadly I don't own any of these charachters their all Joss Whedons marvolous creation this is my first fanfiction story so please review! Buffy learns a few things about life and love will Buffy and Angel ever get their fairytale ending or will they be seperated forever?

* * *

Buffy only now realized the cold hard truth about life and herself you only had one truth love in your life and many thought they'd found that person and go their whole lives with that person but they still haven't found their one true love and deep deep down they know it its like there's a empty space inside you and it longed to be filled most people go their whole lives searching for that one person and most never find it Buffy Summers had been one of the lucky ones that found their true love but she hadn't realized it as true love not really ever having believed in the concept of everyone having a one true love but when she met him she did notice that for the first time in her entire life she felt complete and this was most strong when shewas around him and many would think okay aww ain't that sweet now they'll live happily ever after but thats where everyonemucks up with the concept of one true love she had a rough time with him she gave him her virtue he turned evil and she eventually sent him to hell killing him to save the world and she felt empty again as soon as she did she left town and came back later he came back a rough time followed and they eventually got back together an apocalypse or three later and he left her to give her the opportunity to have a normal life with someone who could take her into the light someone who she could have a family with and it nearly killed him inside to let her go to tell her to move on and to leave sunnydale and move to L.A. he missed her everyday but they still stayed seperate they so far hadn't had a fairytale ending. Buffy was starting to wonder would they ever get their happy fairytale ending.


	2. Chapter one

**

* * *

**

**I do not own any of the charachters you recognize they all belong to Joss whedon PLEASE REVIEW! I need to know whether I should continue should I?**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter one**

Buffy woke up breathing heavily and covered in sweat sitting up a rubbing her eyes she tried to pull herself together telling herself it was only a nightmare and it wasn't real but still her fear from her nightmare was there and it wasn't going away any time soon. An hour later of should I shouldn't I's she was dialing his number she had to hear his voice had to know he was alive and well. the line clicked and his velvety voice floated over the line she sighed as he spoke ''Angel investigations we help the... helpless'' Buffy's breath caught in her throat she wanted to say so many things but she couldn't bring herself to risk all she'd got back over the past 4 months he'd been gone from her life if he rejected her again her heart would break again she was sure of it so she said nothing just listened to his voice before hanging up without a word Buffy couldn't handle this much longer dreaming of one of her worst fears everynight. she crawled back in bed and cried herself to sleep.Meanwhile back in L.A... '' that was odd'' mused Angel as he put down the phone not bothering to check the number he returned to the lounge where the others were researching Doyle had just had a vision of him loosing his soul because of someone in a blood red cloak it didn't really frighten Angel but the others were stressing and were quite amazed at how he wasn't freaking out at the knowledge he was going to loose his soul if they couldn't figure it out soon but they didn't know that contrary to how he was acting he was terrified but not because he would loose his soul and become a killer again no he was afraid for her if Angelus was bought back he'd go after her imeadiatly and he might not just torture and kill her but that would be just as bad no Angelus would probably turn her too and god help the world if that happens because Angelus and an evil Buffy would make the most vicious and powerful pair in history and he would hate to be the reason that such a pure person became one of the most evil beings in history it wouldn't be fair after all she'd done for the world sitting back down and picking up another spell book he flipped through but it was no use they had nothing to go on closing the book he was picking another book from the pile when someone spoke to him looking up to see who it was he came face to face with wesley '' who was it'' he said '' huh'' questioned Angel '' who was that on the phone'' said wesley again '' ahhh I don't know they hanged up'' said Angel shrugging as he grabbed an old and battered leather bound book '' did you check the number to see if it was someone you knew'' he pressed '' no why'' scowled Angel '' because what if it was lorne withinformation about the cloaked figure in Doyles vision or if its Gunn with information from the street gangs'' sighed wesley in frustration '' yeah lorne and Gunn really phone us and hang up without saying a word all the time'' he said sarcasticly '' for gods sake you two I'll check the number id'' said cordelia standing up and entering the office '' don't you check who's called you after they call you'' said Wesley in disbelief Angel just shrugged '' why should I'' he said absent mindly '' it could be someone important'' argued Wesley '' there is no one I know that does that when they call you that is important'' said Angel indignantly '' no one at all'' questioned Wesley '' no none'' ''ANGEL you idiot it was Buffy!'' yelled cordelia from the office Angel was shell shocked gaping like a fish ohoh he grimaced that was probably about something important Wesley just raised an eyebrow at him and said softly '' no one at all huh''.


	3. Chapter two

**

* * *

I don't own any of the charachters you recognize they still belong to Joss Whedon PLEASE REVIEW I'M BEGGING YOU ! should I continue this story?

* * *

Chapter Two **

Angels mind went haywire why did she call? was she in trouble? what if she was dying or if she needed his help to prevent a apocalypse?a thousand differeent senarios flashed through his head and he jumped up he was too worried abouther to even think about the danger he was in himself he had to call back to see if she was safe and alive and to see why she called and hadn't spoken he ran past cordelia who was fuming and coming out to scold him about not checking the numbers of people who called and quickly dialled the number that even after months of not speaking to her he still knew off by heart it rang and rang and he got more worried every second that went by finally it clicked as someone picked up and Buffy's voice traveled over the line '' hello'' she sounded like she'd been crying his voice caught in his throat and before he could clear his throat to speak she spoke again '' excuse me but who is this its late and I'm really not in the mood for prank calls'' she said impatiently afraid she'd hang up if he didn't speak he hurried to tell her who it was'' its me Buffy'' he heard her sharp intake of breath '' a Angel is that yh you'' she stamered her voice wavering '' yeah I was just calling to see if everything was okay you called and hanged up without saying anytthing'' he said a little annoyed now that she had called and made him worry that she was hurt some of his annoyance must of showed in his tone as when she next spoke she sounded slightly upset and annoyed too '' well I don't know what your talking about I I never called you'' she said '' then someone at your house must've called me cause its from your number'' he said '' well it wasn't me and I don't think I should go and wake up the entire house just to find out who did'' she said defensivly there was something about how she was talking that made him a little worried but he was more angry at how she was talking to him when he'd only called back to make sure she was okay '' fine whatever I only called to see if you were alright I guess I shouldn't have bothered I won't bother to in the future'' he snapped angrily and hanged up before storming back into the lobby where the others were trying to look like they hadn't just been eavesdropping he sat down blowering and without saying a word went back to researching the tension in the room could be cut with a knife.

'' fine whatever I only called to see if you were alright I guess I shouldn't have bothered I won't bother to in the future'' when the line clicked suddenly she knew he'd hanged up on her she didn't believe it at first then she felt the hurt how he'd spoken to her she knew she had been rather rude too but he'd never been like that to her she had lied about calling him but what was she supposed to say to him '' yeah it was me I had a bad dream about you and just had to make sure you were alive'' yeah that wouldn't have been awkward at all she felt the sting in her eyes that signalled coming tears bo she couldn't cry again not because of him she'd cried over him too often but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop the tears from falling from her eyes she cried herself to sleep for the second time that night for the same reaason that she did every time.

Buffy woke up the next morning getting out of bed she walked into the bathroom and turining on the shower she stripped and got in letting the warm water pour over her she tilted her head up so the droplets ran down her face and down her neck rubbing her face gently she then stepped out of the shower turning it off and drying herself off with one towel she then put on the dressing gown that was hanging on the back of the bathroom door turning to face the mirror she examined her features she looked exactly the same as she did when she was seventeen but when she looked at her eyes in her reflection she was startled by how dull they had become over the last four five months they had once been a vibrant forrest green now they were dull a shadow of what they once were people used to say that in her eyes you could see when she was happy,sad or angry but now you could no sooner see a needle in a haystack she sighed sadly and then getting dreesed before going downstairs she heard voices from the kitchen one was her mothers and the other she knew was her mothers latest boyfriend Michael she stopped in the hall not wanting to go in there if they were doing the lovey doovey thing she reaally didn't need to see that she listened though to see if it was safe '' so how is she is she doing any better?'' came michaels voice '' not really but she will be I mean shes young she'll meet someone else someone more suitable I hope Buffys just been so distant lately but I know that I did the right thing I mean yeah shes sad now but they wouldn't have had a future together she'll get over it soon and will thank me for breaking them up when I did'' came her mothers voice Buffy had been about to enter the kitchen when her mother said that and the words made her stop dead in her tracks '' you did what'' growled Buffy through grited teeth as she stood in the kitchen door way where she'd been when she had over heard her mother '' Buffy your up umm did you sleep well I thought I heard the phone last night I hope it didn't wake you up'' rambled Joyce nervously as she saw her daughters murderous look '' what did you tell Angel'' whispered Buffy in a deadly voice.

**

* * *

Please R and R and I'll do the same for you

* * *

**


	4. AN Authors note

**A/N Authors note **

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in ages we're without Internet and I had written the next chapter but we had to reformat the computer and it got lost so again sorry I'll try to update as soon as possible but in the meantime any ideas you have are appreciated!thanks for your reviews. But please keep them coming!


	5. Chapter 3

**_I don't own any of the characters you recognize they all belong to the genius Joss Whedon...Please R and R!_**

Joyce, Buffy could see was shaking like a leaf with fear and apart of Buffy was secretly glad about that...'' uh umm I err I don't know what your talking about tell Angel what?'' stuttered Joyce nervously Joyce slowly stepped bnackwards away from her angry daughter closer to Michael who also looked like a dear caught in the cars headlights. '' you know DAMN!! well what I'm talking about mum WHAT did you say to Angel to make him to break up with me and don't lie because I'll know if you do''hissed Buffy her teeth clenched together and her hands bawled into fists at her sides '' I I told him the truth'' said Joyce and Buffy could tell her fear was residing as she gained control of her fear and the shakyness off her voice subsided

'' I told him that you were still just a young girl and that you were'nt thinking clearly about the future about your future I convinced him that he should make the decision to end the relationship so you would have a chance at a normal life with a normal guy'' sniffed Joyce importantly. Buffy would've smacked Joyce had she been anyone but her mother but as she was her mother she'd settle for yelling at her '' YOU WHAT! HOW DARE YOU!'' yelled Buffy the tears that had been welling up in her eyes now streamed down her face as she realized how the last few months of her pain had been her own mothers fault.

'' I loved him more than life itself and no matter what you do or say will stop me from loving him whether hes with me now or not! '' screamed Buffy hoarsly '' Buffy you have NO future with him he can't give you anything he's a monster a vampire he can't give you children or a stable home he doesn't even have a job hes got nothing but an eternally handsome face'' yelled back Joyce angrily and if truth be told even with a hint of jealousy.

Buffy was hysterical by this oint she wanted so badly to make her mother understand but she just didn't seem to get it Buffy loved Angel with her entire being.. '' why can't you understand this mum I can't have any of that stuff anyway even if I was with a normal guy I couldn't give him children even if I could physically! the child would never be safe and I've lived with the knowledge that I can't have children for two years now ever since we moved to Sunnydale I 've known and as to the money side of things how do you know Angel doesn't have money put away! hes lived for 248 years For gods sake! and even if he hadn't that wouldn't have mattered I could get a job and support me and him! So your reasons are bullshit! Not that its any of your bussiness anyway'' spat Buffy as she bawled her hands into even tighter fists straining not to just let loose and hit her mother for all the pain she'd caused her

Joyce was so red with anger at that statement Buffy thought she was going to explode '' it is my bussiness! I'm your mother! and I don't want you with a guy like Angel I did the right thing convincing him to leave! And while your still living under my roof I forbid you to see him '' growled Joyce threatningly

Buffy had reached breaking point she could hardly see straight she was so angry at her mothers pig headedness she made the decision in an instant she couldn't live with the woman that had caused her heart to be broken. '' well thats easily solved then ! I'm moving out!'' hissed Buffy moving to walk out before Michael tried to do something stupid like play the father to Buffy and the knight in shinning armour to Joyce but Buffy it seemed was not quick enough and Michael stepped out from his hiding place behind Joyce '' Buffy now I think you should listen to your mother and think about-'' '' Michael you may be my mothers latest boy toy but youer not my father the only man thats even close to being my father is my watcher Giles and as for my mother as far as I'm concerned I no longer have a mother'' snapped Buffy Michael was so shocked he couldn't speak and so Buffy left leaving her stunned mother and her boyfriend behind Buffy ran she didn't know where she was going she just ran her bare feet slapping the pavement it would've hurt if she wasn't so focused on running as far away from her mothers house as she could she didnt even care that she ws in just a flimsy black silk nightgown. Buffy had unknowingly run straight out of Sunnydale passing the welcome sign without even a second glance...

_**Thankyou to all those that have already reviewed your advice was really helpful and I hope this chapter ws easier to read than the last ones. I know the chapters are really brief and the characters haven't really been too well planned out exspecially Michael ohhh and before I forget Michael does know about vampires and Demons and what not and hes has a very Joyce approach to it in otherwords..ignorance he's aware of them but doesn't exactly accept it quite like Joyce he probably won't turn up to much... plese R and R and as always I'll do the same for you!**_


	6. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer I own none of the characters they all belong to Joss Whedon and remember to RandR**_

_**thank goes out to all those that have reviewed previous chapters and I'll try to update as often as possible **_

Angel was trying to keep his mind on the research but his mind kept slipping back to the conversation he'd had with Buffy earlier the previous night if you could call it a conversation he had a constant tug-o-war within his head he wanted to be angry with her he had every right to be angry but he also felt guilty about how he'd spoken to her he didn't know what she'd been going through the past few days god knows what could've happened on the hellmouth during the day he thought but then he realized suddenly he was making excuses for her!when she had been so rude and well ungrateful he'd rung her to see if she was okay after a mysterious phone call from her house and she was short and ill tempered with him! it made him so mad but still he didn't like how he had been so nasty to her no matter how short tempered she'd been he shouldn't have said the things he had he began to toy with the idea of calling her to apologize but decided he could leave it for awhile he had to deal with this threat to his soul first apologies could wait till afterwards he was getting up to get another mug of pigs blood when he felt it the frenzied tingling at his spine that signaled her presence but why would she be here after their spat over the phone it wasn't like her '' Angel are you okay'' asked Fred worriedly '' uh yeah I'm fine just -'' he started before he glanced back towards the lobby doors and there standing in front of them was Buffy dressed in a short skimpy black nightie and no shoes? Something was wrong Buffy had never gone out in anything like that before and her hair was all wild and it was falling out of the plait it was tied in ''Buffy what are you doing here?'' he asked he didn't get a reply just a second later he was nearly knocked over by a blond blur with green gold flecked eyes once he felt her in his arms crying? He instinctively held her to him he'd find out why she was so upset later right now she obviously needed him.. Buffy was finally calm enough to tell him why she was there in L.A in her nightie which was really starting to distract Angel when he was trying to focus on getting her calm enough to tell him why she was so upset so he was glad when she'd calmed down a bit and her heart wrenching sobs subsided he hated to see her cry '' Buffy can you tell me now why you were so upset'' he asked brushing a lock of her honey blond hair behind her ear '' I had I had an argument with my mother over something I over heard her telling Michael her new boyfriend '' she murmured trying to steady her breath as she told him the whole story when she got to the part about what she overheard after much ranting about her having no right to interfere like she did Angel she saw stiffen and he let out a tired sigh and she knew she was up for a long day ''Buffy your mother wasn't wrong about me I'm not whats best for you and you deserve more a normal life with a normal guy'' Angel knew this was hurting her but he'd rather hurt her now then keep causing her pain and heartbreak ''**don't you gt it I** **don't want a normal life with a normal guy if I can't have that with you!'' **she shouted annoyed and frustrated at how pigheaded he was being about all of it '' you say that now but you have no idea how fast it goes'' he sighed '' I'll say that always Angel my mother was wrong the mayor was wrong I mean the mayor was evil! and my mother well lets not comment on her'' scoffed Buffy '' Buffy they were right its not fair to you and it can't end well it **won't** end well'' '' how do you know that?'' she argued '' because while I'll live forever you'll eventually die not having had the experiences most people your age get to do and it wouldn't be fair on you'' his voice cracking as he saw the tears welling up in her eyes '' but I want my life to be with you'' she sniffed '' I don't'' '' you don't god how can I be so stupid thinking that if I told you what I felt about how my mother was wrong you'd at least think about what I actually wanted'' she snapped harshly moving away from him and towards the door Angel couldn't look at her if he did he knew his heart would break the last thing he wanted was to hurt her but yet he did to save her from worse pain '' but no you don't love me you never did!'' she cried before she ran out the door Angel was sure she'd actually cut him cut his chest open and ripped his heart out how could she think that? Of course he loved her he'd always love her he'd loved her since he first saw her when she was called as the slayer he couldn't let her leave thinking that so running out after her he grabbed her arms spinning her around to face him '' you don't believe that'' he hissed '' of course I do you never really cared about me or you wouldn't have left me to be alone like I was you never loved me'' she cried before using his shock to wrench out of his tight grasp and run she ran out into the daylight where he couldn't follow her...

Buffy could hardly see through the fresh bout of tears god why did she always let him do this to her? why did he still have the ability to hurt her like that. god she wanted it to end the pain the heartache she knew she was being irrational she knew he loved her if he didn't they'd have never been able to release the monster Angelus onto the world god she was so tired and numb she could no longer feel her feet slapping against pavement was she on the ground yes she could see solid ground under her hands wherever she was it was dark and dank an old warehouse building maybe? It didn't matter she heard someone or something move she wasn't sure where it was coming from but she was worried she didn't seem to be able to move and the noise was getting closer was it just some large rat? god she hoped so'' mmmhmm so sssweeet you smell yes I will enjoy you tell me sssweeet ssslayer are you frightened?'' Buffy now knew it wasn't a rat and it seemed to know what she was but what was it that lurked in the shadows she didn't answer it but truth be told she was scared she still couldn't seem to be able to move squirming she hoped to somehow get free of whatever was restraining her but the more she moved the more restrained she felt '' ssstop ssssquirming little ssslayer it will only hurtss more if you sssquirm'' it laughed Buffy half wished she could see what it was and half glad she couldn't but suddenly she did glimpse it it had pale white leather like skin and silver eyes along with long knife like fingernails and row upon row upon row of sharp little teeth it was possibly the scariest looking demon she'd ever seen!'' yessss ssslayer is scared Ssssmeklin can smell it''it hissed still darting in and out of shadows '' what do you want?'' shouted Buffy fighting to keep her voice steady '' Ssssmeklin wants to eat you but orders not let Ssssmeklin kill you no they let Ssssmeklin taste you though Ssssmeklin getsss to bitses Little ssslayer's neck Ssssmeklin gets too drink blood but not all Ssssmeklin must leave a bit or both ssides will be after Ssssmeklin'' the thing hissed Buffy didn't know what Smeklin was going on about but she did not like the sound of it'' suddenly she felt a gush of air and she knew Smeklin had been mere centimeters from her she was trying to find him where was he suddenly she knew where he was he had his mouth at her neck he was drinking her blood but it hurt more than any other bite she'd received had he had dozens of small sharp teeth and they were all embedded in the juncture between her neck and her shoulder she tried to move to fight him but she couldn't and soon she couldn't scream or move she was dying her heart slowing '' no not yet little ssslayer Ssssmeklin has to gives you his blood or yess you will dies'' he sneered Buffy couldn't respond couldn't fight even if she wanted to and she did she didn't fancy being a demon especially one that looked like him but to her surprise he did not cut himself obviously he wasn't the one giving blood to her he had taken our a rather large clear flask and even with her hazy vision she could see it was filled with blood Smeklin made her drink and she not being able to control herself swallowed and to her horror it tasted good it made her dizzy with power that was spreading from her throat to her entire body it tasted like power and lust with a hint of darkness she wanted to hate it to have her want to retch from the taste but she didn't it was almost as if she couldn't hate it sort of like her and Angel she wanted to hate him she wanted to wish he was dead but she couldn't the dizziness had grown and she felt like she knew who's blood it was Smeklin had stopped forcing her to drink and she almost wished he would continue, her sight became more hazy and darkened until she could no longer see and the last thing she heard before she was swept into oblivion was Smeklin's voice '' yess ssleep ssslayer ssleep when you awake I will be gone but the battle will continue this time it will be for your ssoul''

_**I know shock Horror I've updated ! The worlds ending isn't it sorry I haven't updated in ages I haven't had a computer to do on for awhile because of trouble with Internet.. please don't forget to R and R even if its constructive criticism! **_


	7. Chapter 5

_**A/N Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize they all belong to Joss Whedon I do however own the plot.**_

Angel knew he should be researching but he just couldn't help but think about what she had said did she really think that?she had to know that he loved her didn't she? There was no time to dwell on it so with a shake of his head he once again attempted to focus on the problem at hand he'd go see Buffy when it was all over but again his mind strayed and this time he was caught out on it...

'' Angel! Are you helping or not this is your soul in danger here!'' shrieked Cordelia as once again Angel was doodling on the scrap pieces of paper completely disregarding the job at hand

'' wha huh oh sorry cordy its just I can't stop thinking about it you didn't see her the way she said-'' sighed Angel

Doyle and Wesley exchanged sympathetic glances and Cordelia rolled her eyes at him

''oh for Christs sake Angel she'll get over it she's probably just on her ra-''

Doyle decided to step in and save Cordelia from looking like a completely tactless bitch

'' look mate I think what Delia is trying to say is that ye don't have time to worry about that right now you have bigger problems'' no sooner had he said this Doyle doubled over in pain holding his head as a vision took him

''Doyle are you okay!'' screamed Cordelia rushing to her boyfriends aid Wesley ran to get the pain killers from the office and Angel supported Doyle as the vision passed Doyle was able top straighten up enough to look Angel in the eye

'' What did you see Doyle'' asked Angel worried

'' its not me ye need to be worried about but ye needed a distraction I've got a distraction for ye there's a young girl shes in trouble some kind of demon was biting her and this thing was ugly as all hell it was in one of those old warehouses on third street'' said Doyle taking the pain killers from Wesley thanking him with a curt nod ''I better go then kill the demon save the girl yadda yadda'' sighed Angel slipping into his coat and heading for the door a broad sword in hand '' I'm coming'' piped up Doyle ready to take any chance to get out of research for awhile it was beginning to get maddeningly fruitless '' you sure your okay to'' asked Cordelia worried '' I'll be fine''...

It didn't take long to find the warehouse it was the only one with nearly all of its walls intact and it didn't smell nearly as bad as the others Angel gestured for Doyle to follow him entering the warehouse quietly keeping an eye out for any leather demons as Doyle described it on the way there '' looks like we're too late it must've taken off already'' mused Angel '' we better check quick-'' whispered Doyle but he was cut off when Angel grabbed his head and swayed for a second '' are you alright Angel'' frowned Doyle '' yeah just got a little dizzy'' brushed off Angel suddenly there was a squeak and the scurrying of little paws on the ground Doyle jumped a mile but as he did he caught a glimpse of what looked like blonde hair '' shit Angel I found her'' cursed Doyle heading in the general direction of the hair Angel followed and when they peered over the various crates and mouldy boxes Angel thought for a second he was going to faint Doyle felt like he was going to be sick '' Buffy'' gasped Angel

_**I know this character wasn't too good but I was having trouble finding the words to write how Angel finds her but please R and R even if its to tell me what you didn't like about it!**_


	8. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters you recognize they all belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon so happy reading and remember to R and R!**_

Angel didn't want to be seeing it didn't want to be seeing Buffy like this dropping down beside her he franticly searched for a pulse even though he could tell there wasn't one she was cold and she wasn't responding to Doyles CPR she had been gone for about an hour and a half before they got there Angel could tell that much and yet it still didn't seem real why did the P.T.B send Doyle a vision when it was already too late to do anything was it some knew form of punishment having to discover he was too late to save the love of his life if it was it was the crulest thing they had ever done... Doyle watched as Angel repeatedly tried to jump start her heart he wanted to be able to make everything better and he cursed the P.T.B for sending him the vision when it was too late but as he remembered the vision he remembered seeing the demon force a near dead Buffy to drink something that looked like blood why had the demon force fed her blood if she was already going to die?

'' Angel give it up she's gone we can't do anything for her now''

Doyles voice was soft and full of pity but Angel didn't want his pity he wanted to see and hear Buffys body breathing in and out wanted to hear her heart beating in her chest but she did not stir

'' I'm not going to let her die Doyle she is the last person on earth that deserves it'' as he spoke hisa voice cracked he blinked back tears

'' I know Angel we can try talking to the oracles when we get back but until then we need to figure out what did this and why, in my vision I saw the demon force feed her something that looked like blood we need to find out why''

A ngel was about to argue and tell him they'd go see the oracles now to _**make **_them bring her back but he knew it would be more effective if they knew why this happened then he could kill the son of a bitch that did this to his Buffy and then go see the oracles to give her life back to her so scooping er up in his arms he nodded to Doyle and lead the way back to his car they'd find the son of a bitch and then he'd pay oh god he'd pay...

Meanwhile in the Oracles realm... ''brother the lower beings will be cross when they find out about the powers involvement in the slayers death what if they refuse to fight in the end of days battle?'' said the female oracle worriedly turning from the well she was looking into to look at her brother

'' then we will all perish and they will most likely be brought over to the forces of evil it all depends on them'' replied her brother he too was concerned he could only hope the powers knew what they were doing or they were all doomed...

_**I know this is a short chapter but I've had severe writers block lately most my writing has been really short and crappy lately anyway please R and R and I'll try and speed up how fast I post the new chapters!**_


	9. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Buffy they are still all the work of the genius Joss Whedon I'm hoping to start updating more frequently but I've got a lot of work to do in school and with exams coming up it might be awhile before I can update again sorry...**_

Cordelia was worried with all that was going on with the threat to Angels soul she hoped Doyle's vision about the girl was just a find and kill mission and wouldn't take any research they didn't have enough time to have to worry about another crisis if things didn't settle down they'd have to call in the reserves and she didn't want to have to deal with all the drama that came with them there'd been enough Buffy centered drama lately they didn't need any more Cordelia's musings were cut off by the lobby doors bursting open and in walked Angel a slim blonde in his arms Doyle following looking incredibly worn down putting down the book she was reading '' Angel what'd you bring the girl here for we've got enough to deal with right now shouldn't you take her to the-'' she started to argue as Angel placed the blonde on the table resting her head on his jacket it was when he placed her down Cordelia saw who it was and saw the wound at her neck and it was as if the world was going in slow motion Cordelia saw the wound and then noticed how pale she was the way her chest was not rising and falling

'' Buffy'' she exclaimed "take who to the Buffy?"asked Wesley absent mindedly as he exited the Angels office when he looked up and saw the solemn group and the unmoving Buffy he dropped the books he was carrying

Angel didn't pay any of them any mind right now all he wanted to do was figure this all out find who had killed Buffy kill them and stop whoever it was that was going to try remove his soul and he knew they couldn't do it all alone they'd need help and besides her friends deserved to know what had happened so picking up the phone he dialed Giles's number

_Phone convo... Angel wasn't waiting long before Giles answered the phone " Buffy?" the watcher asked hopefully it made Angels heart ache knowing the knews he was about to bring to his love's watcher " Giles its me Angel" there was a pause before Giles spoke again " Angel whats happened to her?"..._

Angel hanged up the phone and began collecting up books that he knew could be useful

'' Doyle I want you to try drawing the demon from your vision we need to know what kind of demon it was'' ordered Angel Doyle only nodded before going off to find paper and pen Angel could feel the others eyes on him and he knew what they were waiting for they were waiting for him to break down waiting for him to start breaking things to yell or scream but Angel didn't have time for that he needed to find the thing that killed her Gunn seemed to be the only one that seemed to know this Angel looked straight at Gunn and imeadiatly Gunn exclaimed '' I'll start on the weapons''

Angel replied with a nod before turning his attention to Wesley '' Wesley I want you start sorting through the books that might be of use Giles and the others will be here to help soon'' Wesley imeadiatly went off to do as he was instructed '' Angel I'm sorry I know what your going through but-'' '' Cordelia I seriously doubt that you do so would you please just go and help the others'' snapped Angel Cordelia blinked back the tears that threatned to spill from her eyes but she did as she was asked she knew why he had snapped she knew what Buffy had meant to him she may have never been particularly close to Buffy but she knew how much they cared for each other and she knew she'd be the same if it had been Doyle that had died so she did the only thing she could she went to help Wesley with the books...

**_A/N well I hope you liked this chapter I'll try to update soon but until then please I beg you give me feedback I really need to know how this story's going so I can decide whether I should continue it or not so please R and R!_**


	10. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own Buffy or any of the characters you recognize one day I hope to but as of today they still belong to the wonderful Joss Whedon remember to keep giving me feedback I promise if I start getting more feedback I will start updating more frequently once my exams are over of course.**_

**There is something many do not know about the human soul it always shares a body with a demon what happens is that the soul represses that demon making it nothing more than those thoughts in the back of your mind the ones you never speak about the ones you dare not listen to for fear of doing something you will definitely regret later. However when one looses that soul the soul is weakened to the point that the demon the bad in a person rises to take control your conscience no longer plays a part and your soul is buried so deeply its not even entirely there not even the usual little niggling guilt that comes with doing something you know is wrong can be heard this is what happens when a vampire is made. **

_Buffy had no idea where she was or even what she was at the moment she couldn't see anything but at the same time she could she could see blood nothing but thick dark red blood everywhere it was everywhere she was drowning in it breathing it and it terrified her all she could hear was the steady flow of blood and every now and again muffled words conversations but it was like trying to listen to one conversation amongst the loud roar of thousands it was impossible to make sense of more than two words at a time and she could no sooner walk on water than to tell who was speaking and then she felt it it was like someone was tearing at her very being and she knew what was happening the pain was ancient it was what happened to all vampires they just never remember it her soul was leaving her making room for the demon and as more of and more of her soul was torn away she could feel the demon rising in her soon she would no longer posses a soul and she prayed that the first thing that she saw when she awoke was a stake going through her heart and if not she prayed for the poor soul that came across her soulless self,_

Inside Giles car for the first time there was absolute silent no one really in the mood to comment on how slow the car was or to even crack a joke about Giles needing to get a grown up car in fact no one made any jokes the news from Angel about Buffy's death had been a shock they had all known in the back of their minds that Buffy would die young but they had never wanted to believe it would be this soon with these circumstances they never thought they'd all be cramped up in Giles's car amongst various ancient books and scrolls to join Angel in the search for her killer nor that they'd have to deal with the possibility she would rise as a demon hence the books they were bringing with them they had packed as many books as they could into Giles car filling both the large trunk and the floor of both the front passenger seat and the back passenger seats they soon passed the sign that marked the limits of Los Angeles and for the first time the gang wished they were all passing the welcome to Sunnydale sign with Buffy in the front seat annoying Giles while the others laughed and joked in the back seats but this was not so and none of them realized until then how much they missed doing those simple things...

Angel was getting incredibly frustrated the research they had been doing so far had been turning out to be fruitless and none of their sources were turning up anything Giles had called ten minutes earlier to tell them that they were about an hour away Angel only hoped they'd have a book that would help them find Buffy's killer he wanted to kill something to be able to put some blame on something for her death something he could kill

'' We're getting no where I don't even know where to start I mean half these books don't have pictures of the different kinds of demons'' exclaimed Cordelia '' I know we can only hope Giles will have some or by some miracle recognize the demon '' said Wesley trading books with Doyle as he spoke

'' Angel man you got anything there'' piped Doyle trying to get Angel involved with the discussion '' no nothing I'm going to go check up on Giles find out how far away they are'' brushed off Angel exiting the lobby and disappearing into his office

'' Cordelia, Doyle you do remember that Buffy was force fed some form of blood right?'' whispered Wesley as soon as he knew Angel was out of earshot '' yes we do Wesley but I don't think Angel will be too interested in discussing that right now he's pretty on edge since you know the love of his life died'' scowled Doyle '' I know but have any of you considered that Buffy's death and your vision of Angels soul being removed by a cloaked being are connected that maybe a evil version of Buffy was responsible for it?'' '' shit why didn't we think of that before Doyle he's right I mean you never saw the persons face it could be Buffy since she was force fed some demons blood what if it is her?''...

_**A/N. Well thats that chapter done I hope you liked it I promise Giles and the gang will all come into it in the next chapter and after at least two more chapters Buffy will wake up but in the mean time please R and R cause I really need feedback!**_


	11. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or any of the other characters you recognize they all still belong to Joss Whedon.**_

_A/N Sorry its taken so long for me to update but I've had a lot going on with school but here it is the 9th chapter enjoy and remember I really need feedback on this story so please R and R! _

_**'' Cordelia, Doyle you do remember that Buffy was force fed some form of blood right?'' whispered Wesley as soon as he knew Angel was out of earshot **_

_**'' yes we do Wesley but I don't think Angel will be too interested in discussing that right now he's pretty on edge since you know the love of his life died'' scowled Doyle **_

_**'' I know but have any of you considered that Buffy's death and your vision of Angels soul being removed by a cloaked being are connected that maybe a evil version of Buffy was responsible for it?'' **_

_**'' shit why didn't we think of that before Doyle he's right I mean you never saw the persons face it could be Buffy since she was force fed some demons blood what if it is her?''...**_

Angel was desperate he'd just gotten off the phone with Giles they were less than twenty minutes away Angel wished he had something he could do to give them something to hope for he wished he could give them a name of the person responsible for killing her but they were still drawing up blanks they had no idea what kind of a demon it was and they had no news of a demon taking credit for the slayers death whoever it was wasn't one to brag about those they killed.

With a sigh he went back out of his office to check if the others had found anything yet Doyle was still sketching away on scrap bits of paper trying to remember what the demon looked like, Cordelia was helping Wesley with sorting through books that could possibly be of any use, Gunn was polishing, repairing and sharpening the large collection of weapons they had in the hotel Fred was helping Lorne with talking to his various demon connections looking for leads on Buffy's killer

'' are you done with that drawing of the demon in your vision'' asked Angel heading over to Doyle '' uh sort of its as good as its going to get''

Angel took the picture from him studying it the drawing was pretty good the demon in it was a pale white and its skin looked like leathery skin it had no hair redish eyes long nails on long thin arms and its mouth! It was basically all teeth thousands of sharp teeth rows and rows of them right back in the demons open mouth it was horrible looking to die that thing the last thing you ever saw it made Angel sick almost dry retching of the thought of Buffy laying there dying and the last thing she sees is that demon her blood on its face it was a horrible thought that made Angel sick to his stomach'' this is it?'' he asked looking up at Doyle as he spoke '' that's it'' confirmed Doyle Angel strode across the lobby over to Wesley and Cordelia '' Wesley start looking through the books for this demon Cordelia I need you to photocopy this picture for when Giles and the others get here'' said Angel briskly giving the picture over to Cordelia he was about to head back to his office to continue his own research but was interrupted when...

'' Angel we need to discuss what happened in Doyles vision'' sighed Cordelia placing the picture down on the table her eyes downcast she struggled to meet his intense gaze

''What is it?'' growled Angel he wasn't in the mood for this '' as you know in my vision I saw Buffy being force fed some sort of blood from a flask before she.. before she died '' Doyle spoke softly his voice shaking from the effort of having to say this that there was a chance Buffy would turn

'' Doyle we don't have time for this what about it?'' snapped Angel his patience running out he didn't want to hear this he knew what might end up happening and he didn't want to think about it to admit it, it would hurt too much

'' Angel have you considered that maybe Buffy was fed vampire blood and the person in Doyle's vision of you having your soul removed was Buffy'' explained Wesley

Angel took a deep calming breathe he knew this was going to come up but he'd hoped they'd be too chicken to bring it up with him Angel hadn't told them but he knew for a fact that Buffy was fed Vampires blood he knew it he could sense it the changes in her as her body laid still unmoving in one of the unused beds upstairs he knew her body was changing into one of a vampire the wound at her neck would disappear completely and he knew this because he could tell that not because he was a vampire himself but because he could tell who's blood ran through her veins he could feel who's it was it was like how he'd been able to sense her presence when she was human he could feel his own blood running through her veins

'' I haven't just considered it Wesley I know she will turn''...

_**A/N okay I hope you liked this chapter sorry its so short but I'm kind of pressed for writing time and I really wanted to update so sorry I'll try to make the next one longer...and remember to R and R!**_


	12. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the characters you recognize if I did Angel and Buffy would never have ended up how they did. Remember R and R I've got a laptop of my own now so I should update faster!**_

**'' I haven't just considered it Wesley I know she will turn'' **

'' You knew **What**!'' Cordelia was beyond angry how could Angel have not told them that they were unknowingly staying in the same vicinity as a dead slayer that was going to turn!

If Angel cared at all about how Cordelia was talking to him he wasn't showing it '' I knew she was turning the moment I picked her up off the floor I could feel it that demon somehow got possession of some of my blood and fed it to Buffy '' he replied his voice completely calm and controlled Wesley immediately jumped in at this point

'' and you didn't inform us Angel that was extremely reckless what if she rose tonight while you were out following a lead I mean we would be no match for a turned slayer we couldn't possibly hope to kill her ourselves'' Gunn, Fred and Lorne were watching the exchange of arguments in utter silence looking from Angel to Cordelia to Wesley as each spoke

'' I'm hoping that we can find this demon kill it then get the oracles to make her human again and it'll take atleast two night's for her to turn and thats if she.. if she survives the change no slayer ever has before so I had plenty of time to prevent it you were in almost no immediate danger'' huffed Angel getting annoyed at how ready they were to stake Buffy to save their own skins

Doyle watched Angels expression as he argued that they were in no danger with Cordelia and Wesley he felt for Angel he did having just lost Buffy he knew what he must be thinking but he agreed with the others Angel wasn't in any position or state of mind to be deciding to decide anything concerning Buffy he was too involved in the issue to make sensible safe decisions

'' Angel mate I understand why you didn't tell us but'' Doyle didn't look Angel in the eyes as he spoke he hated having to be the one to tell him this but it had to be said '' we have to make sure she doesn't rise if she does we're all in danger I think she's the person in my vision removing your soul'' Angel didn't say a word just stared at Doyle as if waiting for him to say more

'' and do you two want to do this to?'' he finally asked his voice unnaturally calm they only nodded none could meet Angels eyes

'' then go ahead but I'll kill you before I let you take one step towards her''growled Angel his faced changing his eyes a feral yellow as he watched them tense in fear he was so focused on them he hadn't noticed someone entering the lobby doors until they spoke...

''and I won't hold him back from any of you if you do either'' Angel spun around expecting to see Giles or the others instead turning to see Spike in the door way a cocky grin on his face

'' what are you doing here?'' asked Cordelia slightly afraid and very pissed off Spike's grin just widened

'' heard I was getting a new addition to my family thought I'd come and meet them you see because we go way back''

_**A/N Sorry yes I know I said the scoobies would be here in the next chapter but I just had to bring Spike into it his knack for spilling secrets is needed in this story so yeah I'll try and make the next chapter a long one and bring them in then..Please R and R!**_


	13. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize I only own the plot the rest belongs to the genius Joss Whedon.**_

**A/N I am really sorry its taking so long between updates but as I am moving houses soon I don't have the Internet at home and have to update when at my poppy's so it will probably be a month or two before I can start updating frequently **

**I will probably work on finishing this story before I update any of the others but in the mean time I would really appreciate some more feedback on both this story and any of my others even if it is constructive criticism or just to tell me what you think of the story so far otherwise any thoughts you have towards the story's plot are much appreciated so please R and R! **

_**''heard I was getting a new addition to my family thought I'd come and meet them you see because we go way back''**_

Angel was not in the mood for this he didn't need Spike's arrival to make things worse than they already are

''Spike what are you doing here?'' Spike could tell one look at his grandsire he was not in any state to be pushed too much but hey Spike was always acting before thinking

'' I thought I just explained that your age must be affecting your hearing now too'' Gunn gawked at Spike this guy must be a mad man no one not even Gunn himself would speak to Angel like that Angel didn't say a word but before anyone could so much as blink Angel was across the room holding Spike dangling Spike above the floor by his throat '' don't push me boy'' Angels voice came out in a feral growl and even through Spike was struggling as much as he could in Angels vice like grip Spike couldn't loosen even one of his fingers grip

'' why are you really here I know you and your not really a throw yourself to the lions type are you William so what reason pray tell have you for turning up here?'' snarled Angel shaking Spike so his head snapped back and forth.

Spike may not always think before he acts but that didn't mean he was stupid he knew when to shut up and tell the truth '' I heard a rumor something had finally bested the almighty slayer thought I'd come and see if the rumors were true''

'' what rumors? What do you know Spike?'' Angels mind was racing what if Spike had information that could lead them to Buffy's killer? He let go of Spikes throat with a shove causing Spike to land on his ass.

''I only know what was said in the rumors and the whole demon population is buzzing with them the same ones that the slayer had not only been killed but was turned that she was going to rise as a member of the Aurelius clan when I heard that I figured you would somehow be involved figured I should come and lend a hand if I could after all the Slayer is apart of the family now might as well bury the hatchet'' Angel opened his mouth intending to make a threat in an attempt to scare Spike so he'd stop stalling but before he could utter a single word a familiar but old and tired voice cut him off

''If your here to help Spike I suggest you start helping because Buffy's very soul may be at stake otherwise you'd better leave right now or I'll make sure that hatchet makes its way through your neck'' Spikes surprised gaze came to rest on a very tired and pissed off looking Giles standing in front of a somber looking scooby gang and for once Spike shut up.

Buffy had lost all sense of time and space all she could see all she could feel was blood and cold pressing darkness endless space endless time and then slowly the blood began to lessen and then slowly sound began to return soft carrying voices from somewhere below she could not determine who they belonged to or what they were saying but she heard them she still felt like she was drifting in space and then the blood ebbed away to darkness the kind that you get when your eyes were closed tight.

The voices became clearer she still couldn't place them but something was familiar about them they were talking about her thats when it happened she felt something ripping at her and instinctively she knew it was an ancient kind of pain it echoed through her tearing at her very being before it slowly faded and was replaced with an unquenchable thirst and a new roar of sound and scent became clear to her the steady rhythm of beating hearts of the people congregated somewhere below her and with the steady beating was the scents of living people of their blood and still while Buffy was aware she was not yet able to command her body to move nor her eyes to open she would have to wait before she would be able to feed...

_**A/N See I kept my promise the scooby gang have finally arrived! sorry this chapter is kind of lame but this part has been extremely hard to write as its building up to one of then key events which will happen in the next chapter when the gangs troubles really begin... but in the mean time I really need some feedback! So please R and R**_


	14. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything any characters you recognize belong to Joss Whedon and the network if I owned it things would've happened very differently trust me Connor would not be Darla's son and Cordy and Angel would never be more than friends same would go for Spike and Buffy sorry if that offends anyone but its true ...Guess I'm a hopeless romantic so any comments are appreciated and idea's are always welcome hope you enjoy!**_

Spike told them everything he knew which was quite a bit actually the demon that had killed her was named Smeklin he was a parasite demon used to meet the terms of a treaty one between two great opposing powers one the Powers that be the other the source of all evil whoever that was the only thing they had agreed had to happen was the turning of Buffy then it seemed there was to be a battle for her soul if she stayed evil the world was doomed and Angel's soul would soon follow if she got a soul which would be made permanent by the P.T.B along with Angels and then mankind would have a fighting chance as long as they were both together if she didn't get a soul before Angel lost his then the world as they knew it would be destroyed and Buffy and Angelus would lead the world into chaos humans forever under the rule of demons and vampires for all eternity it was grim news but Spike wasn't lying he had come to them because he didn't fancy being under the thumb of Angelus again nor the soulless version of Buffy

'' so the fate of our world rests on getting Buffy her soul back '' clarified Willow stunned after Spike had finished telling them what he knew '

' as far as I know yes'' nodded Spike Angel was silent he had hoped he'd be able to save Buffy from suffering the same fate as he but after hearing that it was all pre-planned by the P.T.B he knew they stood no chance of getting her changed back it wasn't until Xander asked his question that he tuned back in ''but what happens if she gets killed what then?'' asked Xander before anyone could attempt to answer another voice entered the conversation..

''then we all still die even if Angel here didn't go mad from the grief of loosing her we'd fail we need both of them to have a chance at winning ''.........

Whistler instantly had everyone's attention as soon a he spoke but he only noticed Angel the broody 247 year old ensouled vampire who''s eyes were burning into his own and when he next spoke it was only to him gaging his expression as he spoke

'' I'm sorry Angel I know you wanted to keep her from ever having to experience this but this is the way it was always supposed to happen Buffy was always going to be turned and it was always going to be by your blood your is the one that could do so if it was any other vampire she wouldn't turn she'd just die but it wasn't meant to happen like this though it was supposed to go down different but you messed with the plan you weren't supposed to leave her you were supposed to turn her yourself'' sighed Whistler '' you knew I'd fall for her when you sent me to her to see her called this was all apart of some prophecy wasn't it but me leaving messed it up so the powers made a deal with the other side to have her turned on equal footing equal chance they sent Doyle that vision late so we'd find her but after she was killed so we'd find her before someone else did '' Whistler only nodded the others looked on in shock everything was suddenly so complicated '' you wouldn't believe how often in the past you and Buffy's soul has sought each other out speaking of souls you should know Buffy is about to wake up and I think she'd prefer she gets a soul before she has blood on her hands '' informed Whistler before he suddenly disappeared Angel and Spike finally tuning in their senses they realized Whistler was right they could smell her now the power that clung to her the sounds of someone beginning to breathe they raced upstairs ready to keep her from satisfying her hunger which they could also now smell they reached Angel's room where he had placed her earlier that night and there she was sitting up examining her surroundings with interest her eyes their usual bright green and Angel couldn't help but notice how death suited her she had always been stunning but now her skin as pale as theirs she was a blonde goddess

'' Buffy''...............

_**A/N Okay so now Buffy's awake so now finally the story will start to get real interesting.... I hope so as always the same drill Review! Review! And any idea's you have for this story tell me I am always open to them.**_


	15. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I still do not own any of the characters you recognize and yes I am being forced to admit this by the evil demon lawyer he enjoys inflicting me with pain........**_

_'' Buffy''..............._

As soon as he spoke Buffy's attention snapped to him her eyes roaming over him a couple of times before resting on his face '' Angel'' she said his name like he often said hers like she was tasting it savoring the way It felt in her mouth. Spike's eyebrows shot up but said nothing for what seemed like hours they stood there staring at each other eying each other hungrily everything else in the world forgotten until of course Spike had had enough

'' oh bloody hell you two make me sick to my stomach even when the bit is evil and half out of her mind with thirst you two just can't help yourselves can ya?'' scoffed Spike but even through his tone was mocking he never took his eyes off of Buffy

'' shut up Spikey'' Angel slowly took a step towards Buffy his steps cautious and slow keeping his eyes trained on her watching her every move behind him Spike was positioning himself in front of the door in case she got past Angel and made a dash for the humans downstairs

'' what's the matter Angel your acting like you expect me to try and make a run for it at any moment'' drawled Buffy her eyes following him slowly untangling herself from the bed covers as she did so he circled around the bed stepping closer and closer to her

'' are you telling me you won't?'' asked Angel peering at her inquisitively

'' ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies'' she quoted giving her shoulders a shrug and her smile widening she looked like a cat that knew it had caught the mouse and was now just working out how to catch the canary

'' you know I'm not just going to let you go'' stated Angel evenly '

'' are you going to kill me Angel?'' she laughed eyes glinting mischievously as they matched each other up Angel allowed a small smirk to surface she was the perfect match for Angelus cruel and calculating a natural predator he had always thought that Buffy would make a formidable opponent if she ever changed sides as pure and good as her soul was was how evil her inner demon was '' you know I can't do that '' he stated staring her down '' for more reasons than one '' piped in Spike not able to resist annoying Angel again '' really Angel all this fuss over little old me I'm touched '' taunted Buffy moving in close to Angel mere centimeters between their bodies her scent washing over him in waves. He could smell her lust for blood, for him her amusement she was deliberately trying to put him off his guard the thing was she'd forgotten he had over 240 years as a vampire under his belt she was mere minutes old and two could play at this game...........

A//N I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter but I'm having trouble introducing everyone and continuing the initial plot I promise through I am working on it I've finally managed to make this chapter to a bearable standard to help get the story back on track anyway please R and R!


	16. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: I still do not own anything you recognize I also wish to inform you that magic blue fairies do not exist if they did this disclaimer would not be necessary * folds arms over chest with a huff glaring sullenly at the computer* **_

_**He could smell her lust for blood, for him her amusement she was deliberately trying to put him off his guard the thing was she'd forgotten he had over 240 years as a vampire under his belt she was mere minutes old and two could play at this game...........**_

It all happened so fast Spike was barely able to see Angel move in one swift movement Angel had captured a surprised Buffy's lips who very eagerly returned said kiss while Angel maneuvered the two towards his bed landing on it with a soft thump she eagerly met each of his rough kisses and was not adverse to the direction things were going when he held her hands above her head with one hand the other gripping her hip before it moved and then to Buffy's initial confusion she heard a the sound of metal clicking into place breaking away from the kiss she glanced up to see her hands were cuffed to the head board of the large iron wrought bed giving a growl of annoyance she gave a yank at the cuffs to no use the following sounds of metal clicking she noticed her legs were now restrained she wasn't going anywhere.

'' Angel if you wanted to tie me up all you had to do was ask '' she teased giving another tug Angel who had now moved away from the bed said nothing in reply turning to Spike who was watching the subdued and growing pissed off slayer with amusement .

'' Spike I want you to go tell Doyle to get everyone to start research on soul restoration then I want you to go and pick up a set of surveillance camera's'' he ordered Spike raised an eyebrow at the mention of camera's but otherwise did not comment throwing a glance at Buffy '' you gonna be okay with the bit over there?'' he asked barely containing a laugh Angel for once forgetting the seriousness of the situation and that he was talking to Spike smirked replying with a slightly Angelus style

'' we'll be fine''.....

Buffy was bored when Spike had left Angel had stayed with her to play guard dog but didn't respond to her taunts at all and after awhile taunting the male equivalent to a brick wall got very tiresome she'd gotten to the point that she was counting the books that were on the shelves across from her she got to forty three before she began to notice the burning sensation in her throat she was soo hungry it hurt and what was even worse was she knew their were atleast nine human heartbeats downstairs and they smelt good enough to eat with a groan she attempted to break the cuffs again no change just as strong as they were the first time.........

Angel surveyed her as she began to tug at the cuffs around her wrists she had given up taunting him half an hour ago realizing it was doing her no good but that didn't stop her from trying to break her restraints what she didn't know were they were magically enhanced she had no hope of breaking them and tugging them was just making the metal cut into her wrists making her loose what little blood was sustaining her he considered for a moment offering her some pigs blood but thought better of it if she did manage somehow to get free he didn't want her to be too strong the weaker she was the easier she could be subdued and until she was re-ensouled she was extremely dangerous. he couldn't kill her even if he wanted to and neither could anyone else but she would have no such qualms...................

_**Thank you to all those have reviewed previously they are all greatly appreciated**_

_**A/N okay thats the next chapter promise things should pick up again in the next chapter these last two have been sort of fillers you know thoughts lead up to plans anyhoo reviews are appreciated !**_


End file.
